The present invention relates to wind motors, and particularly to wind motors capable of converting wind energy to mechanical or electrical energy.
The conventional form of wind motor includes a rotor rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis. Such wind motors, on the one hand, must be constructed of substantial size in order to produce a significant power output, but on the other hand, they have practical structural limitations on size. For these reasons, wind motors are rarely used in urban areas.